Ashes to Ashes, TARDIS to IDRIS
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: When Rassilon and the High Council of Time Lords find the Doctor; they punish him for his crimes; namely stealing the TARDIS. How? By burning the TARDIS infront of the Doctor. It ruins him; but can the TARDIS save herself? Can she come back for her theif?
1. Chapter 1

_This is set before the new series; so Amy hasn't had Melody yet; and they don't know that River is Melody/Amy and Rory's daughter. She's just some mystery woman that loves the Doctor; and he loves her. Kinda. XD But set after Idris was created and died, or whatever she did. :D  
><em>

_Enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ashes to Ashes; TARDIS to IDRIS<strong>

The Doctor stood crying, with River Song supporting him, as the love of all his eleven lives; his TARDIS; burned before him.

Flames licked her outer shell, and smoke poured out of her open doors.

It wasn't an accidental fire, oh no.

The Supreme High Council had been very careful about how they set it.

Amy shook her head angrily, as a tear ran down her face.

"This isn't right." She quietly protested. "This isn't fair!"

Rory tugged on Amy's waist, bringing her closer to him and enveloping her in half a hug.

"I know." His voice was chocked with tears. "I know."

Both Amy and the Doctor jumped as the windows in the TARDIS violently exploded from the heat. Fires burned viscously through the holes in the TARDIS.

Rory kissed the top of Amy's head and she turned away from the cremation; unable to watch.

Rory; like River, was hypnotised- unable to look away.

Rassilon brought forth one of the flaming logs from the base of the TARDIS, and using telekinesis, brought it smashing down the TARDIS light, caving in the roof of the TARDIS.

"NOOOO!" The Doctor yelled, feeling every ounce of pain his friend was going through.

River looked down at her feet; her somewhat appropriate black dress blowing in the breeze.

She sighed, knowing now History would be altered for the worse; and she might never have got to meet the Doctor at all.

The Doctor's knees buckled, and he collapsed to the floor.

River softened his fall somewhat, catching him, but he was still going to have some bruises later. They both sat on the floor; which was heated by the searing fire.

"No..." The Doctor shook his head, mouth and throat full of tears. "No this isn't fair."

He lay down on his side; resting his head against the earth, and curled up in a ball.

Another section of the TARDIS caught flames, encasing the Doctor and River in a surge of heat.

The Doctor pounded his fist weakly on the floor; no anger left, only sorrow.

He sat up, and looked up at River, face red from crying, and tears mingling with sweat from the heat of the fire.

She squeezed his shoulder, unsure of what else to do. "I know, Sweetie. I know." She whispered.

She brought her legs round to the side, and put an arm around the Doctor which he snuggled into.

Before their very eyes, the last part of the TARDIS was claimed by fire, and she moaned and wheezed, but under the cold eye of Rassilon and his followers was unable to escape.

River's hair blew about her face, disguising her tears as she saw her home collapse.

The gust of wind grew, and River held her skirt down.

A member of the high council approached Rassilon, but was turned away.

"Doctor!" The Lord President's voice boomed. "Even in death your TARDIS does harm- for see how her fires rage our forests!"

The Doctor slowly raised his head, and followed Rassilon's outstretched arm.

The forest they were near had indeed caught fire;, and it was spreading fast.

Amy walked around to River, trying to see past the burning TARDIS to to forests.

"Well can't they put it out?" She murmured out of the side of her mouth.

"Yes, of course they can. But to spite the Doctor, they're going to let the forests burn." River told her, tears in her eyes.

Rassilon smiled as he saw the pain in the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor had always loved the forests as a child, and was always reading in them when he was a teenager.

"You can really begin to dislike people." Amy commented, as Rory joined her.

Rory nodded, staring at the council of Time Lords.

"Be grateful we are not punishing you also, humans." A member of the council warned them.

Amy involuntarily took a step back.

They all stood in relative silence for what seemed like an age, with just the crackling of fire being a noise in the background.

The Doctor and a 'shy' member of the council watched the TARDIS, whilst everyone else watched the burning forests.

.

The forest fire died down with the ravaging flames in (and outside) the TARDIS as the sun began to set.

The orangy skies grew dark, and with it the Doctor's hope of ever rebuilding, or even saving- his TARDIS.

"So Doctor. Do you now feel sorry for your crimes?" Asked Rassilon, standing over the Doctor.

"He felt sorry to begin with!" Yelled Amy, from the clutches of Rory's protective arms.

"Oh really? So all this-" He gestured to the TARDIS "was all for nothing?" He asked mockingly.

River scowled at Rassilon, and shifted a little closer to the Doctor.

"Why Doctor, you should have said something! We could have saved-"

The Doctor looked up, hopeful.

"The Forest." Rassilon sneered.

The Doctor frowned, and hung his head once more.

He snuggled his head into the crook between River's head and neck, and wrapped his arms around her; unable to accept what his action had caused. He had only wanted to save the world, not destroy it.

As the TARDIS was reduced to glowing embers, the members of the high council walked away; some smug, others expressionless.

Amy and Rory, who had been silently encased in each others arms for most of the time, walked to the edge of the softly burning pyre.

The Doctor meagrely lifted his head, watching with sad, mournful doe eyes.

"Well?" Said Rory, taking a deep breath in, "What do we do now?"

River and Amy turned to him.

River put her head to one side, a protective arm still around her Doctor.

"Well, I mean, we can't stay here. I mean here, here." Rory gestured to the burnt forest around them. "We have to find somewhere to stay the night. Back to there-" He pointed to the towers of the city on the horizon, "Or make a camp?"

The Doctor was unresponsive- so River decided to take charge.

"I say we make a camp. I doubt we would be welcome in the city."

"Mmm." Rory agreed. He looked around the clearing. "Should we camp here? Or find somewhere more sheltered?"

River looked to the sky, then around the current clearing. "What do you think?" She shrugged her shoulder on which the Doctor was resting, trying to get his opinion.

He sat up, as if electrocuted, eyes still closed. "TARDIS." He whispered.

"Oh, Doctor." River whispered, and ran her fingers through his hair, then traced a line down his jaw, before lifting up his chin with her fingers and placing a sympathy kiss on his lips. "TARDIS is gone." She whispered simply.

The Doctor smiled, not listening, and opened his pained eyes before closing them again and hiding himself within River's arms once more.

"We should go." River mouthed to Rory.


	2. Chapter 2

I am _soo_ sorry for the long wait- I thought I had uploaded this chap. already :#)

I'm working on more, and** thank you sooo much** for all your reviews, fav.s and follows. More reviews=faster writing? Please PM me if I forgot to upload by next Monday- I hope to do so before though!

Thanks for reading! Love you all!

* * *

><p>Idris stumbled, and fell to her hands.<p>

"No." No- she had no time to waste, falling and tripping.

She stood up, ignoring the soil and various leaves and twigs on her hands and in her hair, picking up her skirt she continued running, almost flying through the forest.

She didn't know where she was, not really- but she knew where she was going.

Her Thief...

He was hurt- she could feel that. An ache, a tugging at her core.

The roaring of the flames echoed in her ears, yet Idris honestly didn't know if the flames were still chasing behind her, or if it was just a memory.

They had tried to put her to death! They had retired her once- but now a death sentence!

Was stealing the Doctor such a crime? She hadn't known he was in such high demand...

Idris stopped running, turned her head to one side as she realised, "I'm dead."

Another thought struck her, "He's broken."

"The rushing river breaks the peaceful silence, but without it, all would die "

After a moment or two, she shook her head back to present day. Looking back the way she came, there were fallen branches she had jumped, burnt trees she had run around; all the while smoke hanging like fog in the air.

"Idris?" A voice asked, shattering through the fast approaching night like crystal.

There, there the orangy girl stood, red top and jeans, with large, wide eyes.

Idris ran to her, embracing her. "Orangy one, how is he? Where is he?" She held the girl's arms, and looked over her shoulders, trying to find her Thief.

"I.. you.. You burnt?" Amy spluttered, "Idris- you burnt. To cinders! We all saw! We all saw you.. die.."

Idris smiled, "and after all, the sweetest song flows through the river." Wait- that wasn't what she meant.

She shook her head, then let go of Amy's arms and stepping back a step. "Hello," she intoned, then dematerialised.

Amy stood, still. "Um.. Idris?"

Rory walked up behind Amy, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Amy.. Idris was a part of the TARDIS, which was destroyed."

Amy turned to him, and creased her brow in worry, nodding. "Rory." She placed her hand on his chest, then buried her face in his shirt, "How are we going to get home?"

When she looked up, she saw that he had no idea as to the answer than her.

"I have absolutely no idea." He told her honestly, then took her hand as she stepped back. "Come on, the Doctor will think of something, and in the meantime, I've found somewhere to camp up." He lead Amy to a clearing, in a part of the forest that was still green.

As Amy drudgingly followed behind, she could have sworn she saw someone in a Victorian frock running through the woods.

Idris held onto a tree for support- she was dizzy and felt like she was about to suddenly see the contents of her central core processor.

When her surroundings finally stopped spinning, and she had the ability to stand without falling; Idris let go of her tree, and looking around- found she was right back where she started.

"I AM unreliable." She mused, recalling the Doctor's words.

"But I will always take you where you need to go." She countered herself.

Looking beyond the pile of ash and burn wood was still smouldered, Idris saw her thief, and the one who actually knew how to fly her, the one who read the instruction manual.

She smiled, recalling his future with her; then frowned upon seeing her thief's eyes were leaking. "Hmm."

Maybe Idris had sent that to him, or maybe he simply sensed her presence, but for some reason, the Doctor lifted his weary head, and gazed into the forest.

"Idris..."The sound of him calling her name reverberated in her head.

She smiled, "Mmm. Hello Doc-tor." She replied, using that name of his he liked.

He sat up, taking his arms back from around River. He was kneeling, and in a child-like manner, crawled a few steps towards the forest.

"Um, honey?" River asked, unsure whether to be curious or worried.

The Doctor igorned her, and took another move towards the forest.

Idris flashed a smile at him, then ran off into the forest. She needed to be there, in 4.2 minutes.

River followed the Doctor's gaze to the edge of the woods, and saw... trees. Burnt ones at that.

"Idris." The Doctor remarked happily.

River tried to pull the Doctor back, but he resisted.

"No, I. I saw Idris. She's alive, she made it. I knew she would." The Doctor smiled, smug. "My dear Idris."

"Doctor- look at the TARDIS- it's all ash. Not even you could survive that. And as I understand, Idris died long ago." River pleaded, quietly, unhappy about having to be so severe, but he needed to realise the truth.

The Doctor pouted, and wiped away a tear, "You don't understand." He told the gentle River loudly, then stormed off towards the woods.

River followed the Doctor towards the thicket of trees, sidestepping the last remains of the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

He just reached the spot on the edge of the forest where he had seen Idris, but found Amy waiting there, instead.  
>"Oh, um. Hello." The Doctor walked around Amy in a circle.<br>"Um.. Doctor?" Amy asked, looking at River for an explanation to his behaviour.  
>River shook her head and waved a hand in an I'll-explain-later kind of way.<br>"Have you seen Idris?" The Doctor finally stopped circling to ask.  
>"Actually-"<br>"No." Rory cut in after seeing River give Amy a death glare. "No, we havn't."  
>The Doctor looked from Amy to Rory, then spun around to River.<br>"We need a place to stay.." He thought aloud.  
>"Yeah- we've found somewhere." Amy said, eyes wide and nervous.<br>Rory elbowed her, "Yeah-um, it's a big kind of clearing. But there's cover in case it rains."  
>The Doctor nodded, then walked a way into the woods, wringing his hands.<br>"Well?" He said, looking back at the three. "We're going to have to walk there, so go!" He was rather harsh in tone, and this was furthered by his hand movements, signalling for Rory and Amy to lead the way.  
>As they started walking, River reached for the Doctor's arm to calm him, but he snatched his arm away from her, annoyed.<br>"Sweetie.." River gently tried.  
>The Doctor sped up, "Don't sweetie me."<p>

Their clearing of sorts did have a roof of leaves and branches, and also had a fallen tree across the middle, which when River went to test the strength of, crumbled beneath her fingers in a small cloud of fungi, smelling strongly.  
>The Doctor sat on a boulder, near the edge of the clearing, and after impatiently watching Amy and Rory for a few moments, sighed- loosing all tension in his body and put his face in his hands.<br>The faint sound of crying could be heard, and the Doctor's slender frame shook with each sob that wracked it.  
>Amy went to comfort him, ignoring River who silently warned her away, and was met by the tear-stricken face of the Doctor, watching her with large, doeful eyes.<br>"Oh, Doctor." Amy whispered, "There, there." She warily patted his arm, trying to give him some kind of comfort.  
>A loud crash sounded, and a mushroom cloud of dust and dirt flew in the air in the middle of their 'camp'.<br>Amy looked back to Rory, an eyebrow raised.  
>"Wasn't me." He muttered, raising his hands in innocence.<br>A coughing sounded from where the fallen tree previously was, where dust was falling back down, beginning to settle.  
>"Oohf." A familiar female voice said, as a seated silhouette of a woman became visible.<br>The shadow stood up, and as the dust settled, it became increasingly obvious who it was.  
>The woman in the raggedy party dress stepped forward, and titled her head. "You are still leaking?" She remarked, seeing the Doctor's tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuunn... next chapter in a week? maybe half a week...<p>

Reviews are glorious, and if anyone wants to offer any ideas- that'd be much appreciated! :D

You're all awesome for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Without warning he rushed forward and embraced Idris, who seemed quite frankly alarmed, and pushed him away.

"We are separate components. Pushing us together will not change that."

"Idris" He smiled, and drew a line with his finger along her jaw.

"My thief." She smiled, before frowning, "Why are you leaking, are you broken?"

"I thought I was."

"Uuhh, can someone explain what's happening?" Amy interrupted, looking mightily confused.

"We are currently upon Gallifrey, orbiting the first sun at a rate of-"

"No, no, no- I mean.. the TARDIS burnt..."

"Burnt?" Idris looked scandalised.

River stepped forward next to Amy, "Completely." She added. "How are you still alive?" Curiosity burnt brightly in her eyes.

Idris had turned quite pale, "Am I not to return to my form again?"

The Doctor held her, and helped her to the floor, where her eyebrows knotted and her own eyes started to leak.

The Doctor too, looked concerned.

"I was scared, I wanted to see you.." She murmured. "I do not wish to returned to the museum." She announced, proudly after several moments of deliberation.

"I don't think they take living exhibits." Amy muttered. "So- what happened? How're you-" She gestured up and down to Idris's body.

The Doctor sshed Amy, and began pacing back and forth, his fingers strumming against his chin.

"We need a plan.." He thought aloud.

"Run, you clever boy." Idris offered.

He smiled, clapped once then bounced to kneel in front of Idris, "Can you still wheeze?" He asked, hands on her knees.

In response, she blew gently, her lips pursed, making the sounds of a disgruntled, braking TARDIS.

"Beautiful." He kissed on the cheek, flushing when she simultaneously bit his ear.

He then bounced back up, turning to the Humans in his care.

River smiled at the life that had returned to his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sooo sorry for the long delay- I thought I had already posted this. I did have a semi-plan for this story, but in typing it up, I totally changed it- not liking where it was going.<p>

Thanks ever so to _Insanityisgood25 _for reminding me to update, you're awesome, and if any of you readers like Merlin stuff- you should read their fics! :D

I'm away on hols for a week, but coming back on the ... 29nth, I shall write another chapter or so then (and it should be better quality than this, I really don't like this one), so I should have some more stuff by September 1st! :D

Ta for reading, and if you review, you have my eternal love!(And maybe some cookies, too.)


End file.
